


Mistletoe- a short Kenhina story

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: Kozume invited Hinata over to his house for Christmas, unaware of what was yet to come. After a snowy walk through Tokyo, hot coffee, and impromptu color coding, the dreaded Christmas plant is spotted hanging in a doorway. And of course, you have to kiss under the mistletoe. Right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Mistletoe- a short Kenhina story

The long ringing of a doorbell echoed through a huge house, startling the boy who stood in the kitchen. He quickly put down the tray of food he was holding and rushed to the door.

“Shouyou!” he exclaimed when he opened the dark mahogany to reveal his friend.

“Hey Kenma!” Shouyou raised one arm in greeting, balancing a beautifully wrapped box and a circular pan on his other.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Kenma quickly took the covered dish from Shouyou’s wobbly grip and set it on his kitchen counter.

“No problem, it took a bit of convincing my family, though,” Shouyou walked further into Kenma’s house, shutting the door on the icy air behind him.

“Yeah, I guess not everyone spends Christmas eve with their friend rather than their family,” Kenma said with a chuckle, gently unwrapping Shouyou’s scarf from his neck and hanging it near the front door.

“Well, your parents aren’t here, right? So that’s my excuse to hang out with you on Christmas eve,” the flame-haired boy shrugged with a smile.

Kenma nodded. “I just got the last thing out of the oven. After we eat, do you want to go out on the town?”

“Sure, I need to get Natsu a last minute present anyway.”

“Great.” Beneath his cat-themed Christmas sweater, Kenma’s heart began to beat faster against his will. He quickly turned his attention to the dishes set nicely on his kitchen island as an excuse to face away from Shouyou. “I didn’t make much since it’s just the two of us, and I figured we could just have a casual dinner.”

“Sounds great! I’ve never been a big fan of the stuffy relatives crowding around your food to talk about school or whatever,” Shouyou admitted with a shiver. He walked briskly to the other side of the counter Kenma stood at, leaning down to look into the other’s bowed head. “Plates?”

“You know where they are,” Kenma waved Shouyou away with one hand. “More importantly, is this apple pie?”

“Yup,” Shouyou set two plates, two forks and two knives on the island next to Kenma. “Eat something other than pie, though.”

“Ugh, if I eat anything else I won’t be hungry for pie anymore,” Kenma groaned inwardly.

“Well then we can save desert for after we get back. You have to eat real food.”

And so, with much grumbling and complaining on Kenma’s end, the two ate a slightly healthier dinner than Kozume would have wanted. When their plates were clean and their utensils had been licked, Shouyou took their dishes and tossed them into Kenma’s dishwasher. Kenma wrapped the leftovers in plastic wrap, placing them in the fridge as neatly as he could fit them around random other food.

“Ready?” Wrapping his red scarf around his neck, Shouyou peered behind him at Kenma pulling his boots on over his fluffy calico-print socks.

“Now I am. You?” The taller boy stood and looked down to examine his boots.

“Let’s go!” Shouyou started to open the door, but noticed a parcel tucked under Kenma’s arm. “Oh shit, I need to get your present.”

“Hurry,” Kenma leaned his back against the door and watched with a smirk on his face as Shouyou sprinted to the living room to grab the beautiful present that he most certainly did not wrap.

“Got it. Let’s go for real now,” Shouyou laughed and Kenma’s heart began its rapid palpitations once again.

“Y-yeah.” Kozume shook his head as he opened the door, trying to dislodge the persistent thoughts of how sweet his friend’s laugh was.

“We’re walking, right?” Shouyou stuck close to Kenma’s side to shut out the cold wind raking across their faces and hands.

“Unfortunately,” the other grumbled.

“It’s not that cold!” Shouyou insisted.

“Your hands are pink,” Kenma grabbed Shouyou’s wrist and brought his left hand up to eye level.

“I guess you’re right,” Shouyou sighed, exhaling a gust of warm cinnamon and burning pine candles into Kenma’s face.

“Hey, you’re glad your breath smells nice.” A blush rose to Kenma’s cheeks when he realized what he had just said.

“Oh, your cheeks are really flushed! Take my scarf, you should’ve told me your face was freezing off!” Shouyou yanked his scarf off and wound it gingerly around Kenma, making sure to cover his nose with the soft fabric.

“Thanks, Shouyou.” The corners of Kenma’s eyes crinkled with the smile that was brought to his burning face.

“Now we’ve gotta stay closer to keep the cold out.” Shouyou pulled himself closer to Kenma’s body.

“Sure….” Kenma provided no hesitation as Shouyou pulled him into a standing side-cuddle against the icy air.

The two continued their way down the street, bringing up topics such as volleyball and grades as they walked. Snow and frozen leaves crunched under their heavy boots and lighthearted conversation. Purple and red lights flickered from the bustling city, reflecting off of the boys’ hair and eyes as they got closer to the source of the lights. Golden light poured out of the windows and glass doors of several shops and bakeries, welcoming in any passersby with enticing scents.

“I want coffee.” Shouyou blurted suddenly, sharply changing course and heading towards a small cafe. He dragged a startled Kenma by the scarf through the entrance.

“Moon latte and cinnamon apple mocha please,” Kenma ordered for the two of them patiently while Shouyou sprinted to the bathroom.

When Shouyou returned with a freshly relieved bladder, he grinned and gestured to the gift he brought for Kenma. “Open!”

“Open yours after, then.” Kenma took his gift and pushed Shouyou’s to him across the small table.

“Okay, okay, just open it.” Shouyou insistently shoved the box off of the table into Kenma’s lap.

“Why is this so heavy?” Kenma lifted the gift up and weighed it in his hands.

“It cost a lot of money too, so don’t break it by shaking it around like that,” Shouyou made anxious fists with his hands.

“Oh- sorry.” Kenma put the box back on the table and pulled off the bow holding the wrapping together. “Who wrapped it?”

“Nishinoya,” Shouyou admitted with a chuckle, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck.

“Wow, he did a nice job. I almost don’t want to open it all the way.” Kenma smiled.

“Open the damn gift!” Shouyou’s face crinkled up in frustration and he lunged for the present. “This is frustrating for me and I already know what’s in it!”

“Fine! I was just making you agonize for a second.” Kenma quickly tucked the box away from Shouyou’s reach. He peeled the wrapping paper off, bit by bit unveiling a set of two white touch lamps. “What are these?”

“Friendship lamps!” Shouyou took one of the lamps and plugged it in near the base of the table, gesturing for Kenma to do the same. “They’re so cool. If you tap one of them, the other one’ll turn on too. And you can change the colors, so we can make secret codes! Oh, and they work no matter how far away they are.”

Kenma stared wide-eyed at the lamp in front of him, his eyes shimmering like those of a curious cat. “Cool… your gift isn’t nearly as interesting as that, but I think you’ll like it.”

Shouyou wasted no time tearing open his gift, pulling a small box out of the wreckage. He eased the box open to reveal a gold necklace with a circular charm.

“It’s a locket.” Kenma pointed to the clasp on the side of the charm.

Shouyou pried the necklace open, grinning at the picture on display on the inside shells. The one on the left was a picture of Kozume and Hinata together; taken by Shouyou against Kenma’s will. Shouyou had one arm wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders and held up a peace sign. Kenma glared at the camera with a face ready to kill. It had been taken right as Kenma woke up at their first sleepover. Kozume’s hair was a mess of tangles and knots, stuck in the hairbands Hinata had put them in the previous night.

The picture on the right inside of the locket was just of Kozume, and this one had been taken by Hinata as well. Kozume wore a black turtleneck, black pants, and circular golden glasses. Hinata had draped fairy lights over Kozume’s body and tied his hair up in a messy bun. Kozume offered the camera a slight hint of a smile, sitting cross-legged and tucking his hands into his lap. The warm glow of the fairy lights and living fireflies glinted off of the round glasses. The background of the picture was a dark purple sky streaked with shooting stars and black clouds, and Hinata brought it up often as his favorite picture of Kozume.

“Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Shouyou wiped the tingling sensation of tears from his eyes and dove across the table to wrap his arms around his best friend.

“You’re welcome. And thank you for the lamp.” Kenma squeezed his eyes tightly shut and mumbled his words into Shouyou’s hair.

Shouyou let go of Kenma and sat up, immediately bringing his coffee to his lips over a smile. “How long do you want to spend in town?”

“As long as you want.” Kenma shrugged and stood up. “Let’s keep walking.”

Shouyou stood and opened a bag he had brought along for Kenma to put the lamps into. “Can you help me put on the locket?”

“Mhm,” Kenma took both ends of the golden locket and brought them together behind Shouyou’s head.

“Oh, should we make codes for the lamps now?” Shouyou suggested. “Blue should be ‘I need help with homework’.”

“Even though we go to different schools?” Kenma shoved Shouyou lightly as they walked together towards the door.

“Well, you’re older than me so you’ve learned this stuff before,” Shouyou protested. “Hold on, let’s throw away the wrapping paper before we leave.”

“Okay,” Kenma retrieved the trash from the gift bag and changed course with Shouyou to head towards the trashcan. “Green can be for emergencies and orange for just ‘what’s up?’.”

“And then purple can be ‘doing good’ and yellow can be ‘not doing good’,” Shouyou tossed the paper in the trash near the exit. “Only pink left.”

The pair paused in the doorway of the shop to think. Kenma looked up and gasped quietly.

“What?” Shouyou looked up as well. His eyes moved quickly from the hanging object to Kenma’s face. Kenma looked down, losing his breath when he saw Shouyou holding his.

“Mistletoe….” Shouyou whispered. Kenma nodded silently, feeling his heart speed up for the third time that night. He placed his hand over his chest and took a deep breath.

“I- I mean, we have to… . Right?” Kenma said softly.

“Have to,” Shouyou agreed. He slowly wrapped the scarf Kenma wore around his fist, not breaking eye contact. Brown and amber eyes became glued together, hearts racing in unison as Shouyou pulled his scarf-wrapped hand closer to himself, pulling Kenma down with it.

“Hey, Shou?” Kenma muttered, taking Shouyou’s hand in his own to stop himself just a few inches above Shouyou’s lips.

“Hmm?” brown eyes traveled from amber ones down to the lips at the other end of Kenma’s face.

“I have an idea for pink.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Kenma scooped Shouyou’s cheeks in his hands, lifting the shorter boy’s face closer to his own.

The kiss was warm and soft, full of gentleness and longing and a hint of hesitation. The reservation in Kenma’s lips faded away when Shouyou kissed him back, yanking on the scarf to pull their faces closer. Smiles were brought to both pairs of lips and two pairs of hands found hair and clothing to grip onto as tightly as they could without hurting the other person. After a few minutes of breathless kisses, Shouyou broke into an unmanageable grin and forced the encounter to pause.

“Yes. Pink is for ‘I love you’,” He breathed.

“I love you.” Kenma leaned forward and kissed Shouyou on his forehead.

“I love you, too.” Shouyou pulled Kenma into another kiss.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
